Winter
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: Just a one shot where Huey is depressed and an unexpected person comforts him. No pairings!


Huey watched as each individual snowflake fell around him, floating down to the frozen earth and collecting in soft, pale patches. They weren't the fat, happy flakes depicted in brainwashing holiday movies, but instead small, sharp ones that stung when in contact with bare skin. And stung they did, his exposed arms and legs vulnerable to the elements, almost entirely numb to the sharp, frozen grass beneath them or the timid flakes above.

He knew it was too cold to be outside, especially dressed as foolishly as he was, but something about the way the chill hung from his bones and seeped into his flesh kept him sitting. On some raw, emotional level he needed this, he needed to embrace the stark, cruel winter to expose the reflection of his bare soul.

It was almost painful, the numbness spreading through his fingers and toes, the tips of which were turning purple. As though in an after thought, he attempted to move the bare members, wondering if he should be worried when they didn't respond.

His wine colored gaze returned to the dark, forbidding sky, a feeling akin to hopelessness blossoming in his chest at the sight of the drooping clouds. "I'm so tired of fighting.." He whispered, watching as his shallow breath clouded his vision, momentarily blocking out the thickly falling snow.

It wasn't that he was giving up, he wasn't one to do so, but he couldn't help but feel how futile the fight had become. What was once a passionate stirring of colors splattered across his mind and body had metamorphosed into simple gray gunk, and he found himself resisting the desire scrub away at his coated heartstrings.

He was so frustrated with his hopelessness yet desperate to be without the burden of hope. He wanted to scream, to launch himself away from the hollow ache growing within him and into blinded rage. He wanted the torment of his soul to rip his mind to shreds in its wrath but found he hardly had the will to move.

What was this feeling inside of him?

This clouded emotion over cumbering his body and chaining him in place.

He wasn't an animal, he didn't need to be restrained but the cruel captor that was his mind beg to differ. He had spent far too long indulging in his obsessions, worrying about the fate of his people and the corruptness around him.

He could see himself holding his head to ease the ache and screaming to be rid of it but reality kept him still, motionless against the bitter stinging wind both inside and out.

A light was absent from his world, and although he was yearningly desperate for that exposing truth his thoughts were painted black. That gooey, dripping ink fell through the caverns of his mind and wrapped sluggishly about his throat.

Huey couldn't see, couldn't think, his unbroken soul shattered and scattered in several shards tossed away into the slathered, rolling darkness pouring over his world.

He knew he had reached too far, knew that he was lost in his thoughts and emotions and needed someone or something to pull him back. His thoughts lay too deep and too tightly intertwined to escape from, and the black web they were caught him in their treachery. The wickedness of that horrible web peeled back his eyelids and exposed him for what he truly was; weak, unrealistic, hypocrite, monster.

The monster he knew to be the worst, and most devastating truth, raging through his mind with annihilative chain reactions. He had hurt others, so uncaringly caused misery to them and he didn't deserve the power he wielded.

He didn't deserve the use of his limbs, the numbness giving way to prickling burns with his focused thoughts honing in.

He didn't deserv-

A hand rested his shoulder, cutting off the cycle of his self destructing thoughts fueled by frustration and angst.

He raised his gaze from the trembling strands of grass still visible between drifts of precipitation and was met with concerned eyes of his same hue.

His little brother wore a heavy coat and pants, his corn-rows momentarily covered with an orange beanie that encased his exposed ears. Crinkles surrounded eyes that lay beneath furrowed brows, his abnormally soft voice ringing in Huey's pinnae. "You bitch ass nigga….what're you doin' to yo'self?" Beyond the ebonics worry rang, and Huey sucked in a sharp breath of surprise as arms wrapped around him.

He at first rebelled against the warmth, posture rigid, until his sadness became too great and he realized that on a primitive level, he needed this. With reluctance he returned the gesture, pulling his sibling close. He needed this shared warmth so much more than the lonely cold.

Huey inwardly laughed, his emotions spiraling out of whack. He must really be a mess, if Riley of all people was hugging him.

The wind slowed its pace, and the younger Freeman pulled away, wine eyes flickering from the ground to his elder. He was embarrassed, bashful to commit such an out of character action, but something within him stirred at his brothers empty expression. The last time he'd seen that face, was when their father died. That's likely the reason he found Huey in this state, as it was the anniversary of their parents deaths.

With those sombering thoughts he cracked a grin, the one that was usually full of mischief and suspicion, and settled on grabbing Huey's bare arm, helping him to his feet. "Grandad's bitchin' at me cause we can't find you. But whatev's, he naggin' at niggas all the time. I just listened, not cause i'se a bitch or nothin', but cause i'se worried about his health. His ticker ain't what it used to be, word?" His smile dropped, along with the Ebonics and the uncaring attitude. "Let's head home, okay?"

He found himself unable to meet Huey's concerned and confused stare, watching a passing flock of geese with feigned interest. He wasn't cut out for comforting people, let alone his seventeen year old brother. He silently swore to get back at Jazmine for this, her insistence at improving his relationship with his brother was annoying.

He took an exaggerated breath of boredom, then turned and headed down the familiar hill, leaving his stunned sibling standing.

Huey took a moment to watch his siblings retreating form, his shoulders beginning to shake. He had worried the people who shouldn't ever be worried, his family, and depression gave way to guilt and lulling appreciation.

Reality returned to him with Riley, the child who ignored it the most.

Huey began to follow him, still shaking, only to stumble, and he felt quickly cooking liquid dribble off his lips. With trembling hands he felt his face, pulling them back to reveal smeared tears.

Reality brought with it pain, the agony of feeling that depression numbed. This was one of his rare moments of weakness, where the mask of anger which normal hid his feelings cracked.

Taking a deep breath, he childishly rubbed at his eyes, bare feet crying out with injustice as each frozen piece of grass brushed them.

It was time to go home, time to forget.

**I haven't written for the Boondocks in a while, and I want to apologize if they seem out of character. I wrote this in class on my phone, so if there are any annoying mistakes that's why. Huey may be a very stoic guy, but that doesn't make him immune to depression. Everyone goes through it at some point, and I figured why not write mine for him?**


End file.
